


Loverboy

by cowboykylux



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Costumes, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Praise Kink, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom!Flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “I’ve got a surprise for you,” Flip says over the phone. His voice is clear through the line, he isn’t whispering, isn’t hushed. He must not be at work then, Kylo thinks, as the empty static crackles for a moment, before Kylo hears your laughter in the background, and his chest warms. He hears Flip take in a drag of his cigarette, before the detective instructs, “Be outside in 10.”The line goes dead, and the second he puts the phone away he sprints up to his bedroom, a whirlwind of slapdash cleaning.  A surprise meant only one thing, meant something special, real special.A surprise meant you.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Kinktober 2020 event  
> Prompt(s): Hair-pulling, creampie, domination

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Flip says over the phone. His voice is clear through the line, he isn’t whispering, isn’t hushed. He must not be at work then, Kylo thinks, as the empty static crackles for a moment, before Kylo hears your laughter in the background, and his chest warms. He hears Flip take in a drag of his cigarette, before the detective instructs, “Be outside in 10.”

The line goes dead, and the second he puts the phone away he sprints up to his bedroom, a whirlwind of slapdash cleaning. A surprise meant only one thing, meant something special, real special.

A surprise meant you.

The clock ticks and Kylo pulls himself together, racing to the front step to wait. Flip likes it when Kylo follows orders, and Kylo likes following orders for him, and maybe just maybe if he’s lucky…well. No need to go thinking ahead, he holds his breath as Flip’s instantly recognizable truck pulls around the corner, your happy face pressed against the window and waving.

“Happy birthday Kylo!” You throw your arms around his neck, smiling into the spot just underneath his jaw.

“Thanks sweets.” He hums low in his throat, as Flip leans against his truck, smoking his cigarette. “What, don’t tell me I get her all to myself tonight?”

“Not exactly.” A little smile quirks up around the camel, and Flip sticks his hands in his pockets, “You kids go have some fun, I’ll be back in a little while I just have to pick up some…stuff.”

“Oh are we…?” Kylo sucks in a sharp breath then, hoping hoping hoping, and Flip can tell how desperate for it he is when he smirks and replies,

“Yeah, we are.” Flip turns to you and tugs on the back of your coat playfully, asking you for a, “Kiss?”

With a great big grin you give it to him, a smacking smooch right on the lips, and when you pull away Flip gets back into his truck. He drives away, and then standing in the dark of night out on the front step, it’s just the two of you. Kylo can get a hint of cleavage underneath your coat, and he ushers you inside knowing how chilly the November air can be.

“Happy birthday.” You beam up at him, walking with him across the threshold into the cozy homey atmosphere of Kylo’s house.

“You said that already baby.” Kylo locks the door behind you, knowing Flip’s got a key. You all have keys to each other’s places, it just made things easier. Made sharing you easier.

“Well I’m gonna say it again.” You bite at your lip, taking a step closer to him with each repetition of the words, “And again…and again…and again.”

Until you’re within his reach, his grasp. Kylo can smell your perfume off your skin, and your coy smile is just begging to be kissed, but he’s curious, he wants to know why you haven’t taken off your coat, wants to know just how far his surprise really goes.

“What’re you hiding under there? C’mon, you can show me.” Kylo pulls on the sash around your waist, and you swat at his hands with a knowing chuckle.

“Close your eyes.” You tell him, and just like with Flip he can’t not obey your every command, so his eyes close and he listens to the shuffle of your fabric as the coat slumps to the floor, keeps them closed until you tell him, “Okay, open.”

He should’ve been sitting down for this, he thinks, when he sees your body in full view. You’re dressed up like a very sultry sexy rabbit; a bunny-ear headband nestled into your hair, and mesh panties that have a puffball of white right on your ass. You’re not wearing a bra, and Kylo has a hard time breathing, trying to take you all in.

“Oh, shit.” Is all he can manage, as he does sit down then, right on the couch. His cock fills out fast in his jeans, and his palms go clammy from wanting to touch you squeeze you pinch you bruise you.

“Do you like it?” You ask, giving him a little show by tuning and giving him a 360 view.

“You’d give those magazines a run for their money, honey.” Kylo whistles low, and your entire face lights up at his rhyme. “Come sit real close to me and let me get a good look at you.”

Slinking forward, you straddle his hips on the couch. He licks his lips and smooths his hands all over you, feeling how warm you are, how soft. Even the rough spots are soft, and Kylo has to swallow hard to stop himself from waxing poetic over how much he loves you.

“You can fuck me, if you want. He won’t get mad.” You whisper, nuzzling your nose against his.

Kylo knows you mean Flip, because of course you do, you always do. Kylo loves you, but so does Flip, and Flip and Kylo love each other, and though none of it makes sense, it’s all perfectly clear to him. Flip’s not here though, and Flip usually likes to be here, he usually gets real sour when you and Kylo have fun without him. But…

“Maybe I like when he gets mad.” Kylo leans in to kiss you, closing the little gap between your mouths, “Maybe I want to wait for him, to watch me fuck you.”

He knows the words will get you riled up, he knows they’ll make you squirm in his lap. He can feel you’re wet already, can feel the heat between your legs just from how badly you want to get fucked. Kylo wonders if Flip fucked you before he brought you over, some pre-game action like he sometimes likes to do when it’s going to be a long night.

“Whatever you want, birthday boy.” You bite down on his lower lip and suck it into your mouth, worrying it between your teeth.

“Cut it out.” Kylo’s nose crinkles, and you pull away concerned.

“What?” You worry that maybe you’ve hurt him accidentally, but no that isn’t it, so he shakes his head.

“You’re makin’ me feel old.” Kylo pinches at your sides, makes you break into laughter just from the tickling he’s giving you, and you cup his cheeks with both your hands and squish his face.

“You _are_ old.” You tell him solemnly, fighting back a smile so strong that Kylo rolls his eyes and smacks your thigh.

“Flip’s older.” Kylo points out, and you only shimmy your shoulders a little, your hard nipples brushing against Kylo’s black t-shirt.

“I like my men grown up. Kylo I’m so fucking horny right now that if you don’t stick _something_ in me right now, I’ll cry.” You whine, and it’s Kylo’s turn to chuckle, hoisting you up with one big grunt and carrying you to the stairs.

“Oh I’ll get you crying; come on sweets, up to bed where you belong.” Warmth and love blooms in his chest when your arms and legs instinctively wrap around him, your bright laughter and yelps at being manhandled filling his otherwise quiet house.

* * *

When Flip comes back an hour later, he’s sufficiently wound up. Traffic was a bitch and no one knew how to drive, seemed like all the fuckin’ schmucks were directly in front of him on the way there and back. But he was back, and he lets himself in through Kylo’s door with Kylo’s key, the sound of springs creaking and thumping and moaning music to his ears.

“Oh – Kylo, mmm, Kylo that’s so good!” You’re loud, and your voice is raw enough that Flip knows you and Kylo have been going at it for a while.

Flip steps out of his boots and shucks off his jacket, keeps the little brown bag tucked under his arm as he goes up the stairs to join where you both are.

“Never get tired of this pussy, you hear how wet you are for me? What a good girl, fuck that’s good.” Kylo grunts and groans, the slick wet sounds of your cunt filling the air, getting louder and louder as Flip makes his way to the bedroom.

“Y-you’re so big, fuck you’re so big, you and your cock, fuck – oh! Yes!” You’re panting, and Flip just has to hang back and admire the view for a minute.

Your bunny ears are askew on your head, as your entire body bounces on the mattress, Kylo’s hips fucking into you hard and steady. He’s got one of your legs thrown over his shoulder, and Flip watches as your toes curl and uncurl sweetly, your hands grasping at the sheets. Your body is sweat slick, and your panties are ripped, and you’re the most beautiful woman Flip has ever seen, his own personal pornographic princess.

You catch sight of him through your half-lidded eyes, and you smile, a big beaming grin that makes Flip walk all the way into the room.

“What -- ?” Kylo turns his head out of confusion, before he realizes.

“Shh, it’s just me.” Flip says, voice deep and dark and making goosebumps break out over both you and Kylo.

“Hi Philly.” You gasp, back arching into Kylo’s touch as his hips begin to slow.

Flip shakes his head, unzips his jeans.

“Don’t stop.” He orders, and Kylo moans, his cock throbbing inside your cunt from the order.

Flip watches as the strong muscles in Kylo’s back ripple and flex, his arms caging your body in underneath him. He speeds up his pace, sweat dripping from his nose and landing in little splashes on your breasts. Flip licks his lips, wanting to lick up the sweat instead.

“I – oh _fuck_.” You wail, hot tears clinging to your pretty lashes. Flip strips the rest of the way, until he’s as naked as Kylo, and he climbs up onto the bed. Flip lays down on his side next to you, turns your face to his and slips his tongue in your mouth.

Kylo fucks your pussy as you and Flip make out, the hand that isn’t propping his head up cups at your breast and rolls your nipple between his fingers, making you hiccup against his mouth some more. It’s mesmerizing, Kylo thinks, your cunt gripping him like a vice, spasming and fluttering around him from the extra attention.

“How many have you gotten out of her?” Flip breaks the kiss to look at Kylo, who is having a very hard time forming words right now. Flip gently warns, “Answer me.”

“O-only three so far.” Kylo manages, drool dripping down from his clenched jaw as he focuses hard on pleasuring you and coming inside you, the only thing he ever wants.

“Get her to come again and you’ll get it.” Flip seems to read his mind, and Kylo moans and shuts his eyes tight, because he knows what _it_ is, and he wants it so desperately.

You, meanwhile, are a babbling, blissed out mess. You look so pretty with tears staining your cheeks and your lips kiss bitten and swollen, your nipples shining in the low light from all the sweat and drool, the ears bent at such an angle that Flip can’t help but jerk off lazily watching your body get fuckin’ plowed.

“F-Flip hi honey, hi – oh! Kylo, yes, pleasepleaseplease.” You’re panting, gasping, moaning, voice high and raw in the back of your throat as your orgasm hits you, your back arching toes curling eyes pinching shut so tightly that they know you must be seeing stars, “Flip!”

“I’m right here honey-bunny,” Flip kisses you gently, kisses at your lips and cheek and nose and forehead, caressing and cupping your breasts as he whispers, “You’re being good for the birthday boy?”

“Mmmmmhmm, real good.” You tremble, eyes still shut, whole body going limp. Kylo kisses your ankle before letting your leg down, his own come pumping into you, hot and thick. You can feel it, can feel it spreading, joining the other load he dumped into your pussy not twenty minutes ago.

Kylo’s arms give out finally, and he thuds down onto your chest with a moan, more come spurting out of his cock. Flip smiles, tucks some of Kylo’s hair behind his ear and pats his bicep for a job well done. The silent praise makes Kylo’s cock twitch inside you, and you sigh from the feeling.

“Relax for me, don’t pull out.” Flip murmurs, leaving his spot on the mattress to move behind Kylo, draping his body across Kylo’s back.

Flip reaches into the brown paper bag and pulls out the first of his purchases, a generous bottle of lube, that he squirts out onto his hand and warms up. Once it’s no longer cold to the touch, Flip gets to work, easing the tip of his finger right into Kylo’s asshole. It’s easier like this, after Kylo’s already come a couple of times, he’s not so tense and it doesn’t take as long. Flip knows that the longer it takes, the more tense Kylo gets, and while he loves being mean to the big tattooed biker, he figures he’d better be sweet on Kylo’s birthday.

“Fuck your fingers are big.” Kylo groans, his cheek pressed right against your breast, kissing and licking up your sweat almost subconsciously.

You huff out a laugh, because you could empathize with Kylo on that – everything about Flip was large, but those hands of his? Out of this world. Your pussy warms Kylo’s cock and keeps him nice and hard, his hips doing little involuntary motions, rocking back on Flip’s fingers and forward into your cunt, sensory overload only just beginning.

“I know, how many do you want?” Flip asks, because it’s Kylo’s birthday, and he gets to choose.

“To take you? I’m going to need at least three.” Kylo moans out, and Flip grins, that’s exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Atta boy.” Flip kisses one of the freckles on Kylo’s back, and as Kylo’s body starts to writhe and buck as Flip thrusts his fingers in and out of Kylo’s ass, Flip takes his other hand and winds it into Kylo’s hair and yanks, with a harsh, “Keep your knees apart.”

Kylo moans, and you can feel a little more come oozing out of his cock into your pussy, making you smile. Kylo loves it when Flip’s a big mean dom, and looks like that’s exactly what he’s going to get. Flip bites down on Kylo’s shoulder, and Kylo sucks on your nipple, moans into your body as Flip manages two…then three thick fingers in and out of his lubed up hole.

There’s nothing but the sound of harsh breathing and moans for a while as Kylo’s body relaxes enough and gets used to Flip’s fingers, until Flip decides Kylo’s ready and he pulls them away entirely, nudging the head of his cock in its place.

“Fuck,” Kylo keens over, his dick fully hard again inside you, his hips wanting to move but not knowing which direction, his brain and spine alight with pleasure.

“Damn you’re tight,” Flip sinks his cock further into Kylo’s asshole, going slow and careful, making sure everything’s, “Good?”

“Yes!” Kylo replies quickly, his thighs shaking, biceps flexing as he pushes himself off your chest to hover over you again, “Yes, fuck, oh fuck – move, please? Please Sir – I – ”

“Beg louder.” Flip growls and yanks on Kylo’s hair again, and you moan from that, from how authoritative Flip can be.

“Ohhh fuck Flip, Flip – Sir, please move, please I’ll do anything, fuck me, fuck me hard Sir, please!” Kylo’s got no qualms about submitting to him, he wants it, he wants someone strong and capable like Flip to make him feel good, wants to please him the very same way he wants to please you, his perfect girl under him. 

“Keep fucking her, give it to her, all of it.” Flip orders, and that’s a task that Kylo would rather die than disobey.

Flip thrusts in and out of Kylo’s hole, and with it, Kylo thrusts in and out of your pussy. It takes a couple minutes before the three of you find a perfect synchronization, but once you do it’s magic. Your eyes are rolling back into your head, your whole body shakes and you moan moan moan, as Flip tugs your leg up and over Kylo so he can pin you down in a position where he can fuck you deep.

The sounds are obscene, nothing but the slip and slide of come, of lube, of sweat and of tears. Chests heave and bodies fit together in a perfect sandwich, one that makes Kylo almost delirious with lust, bliss, pleasurepleasurepleasure.

“Kylo please, I want more, just a little more?” You sob, feeling perfectly filthy, getting fucked while Kylo gets fucked.

“I’m dead, I’m dead this is Heaven and I’m dead.” He speeds his hips up, and you throw your arms up over your head, your tits pressing together and bouncing in his face, the headband practically falling off your head as Kylo kisses you open-mouthed and wet.

“Hnnnggg,” You moan, losing the ability to speak as you come again, as pleasure crashes through you under the weight of your two boys, you shout and cry and come come come, and Kylo and Flip aren’t far behind.

“Be good. Good boys get to come in their bunny’s pussy, isn’t that right ketsl?” Flip pants down in Kylo’s ear, his balls smacking hard against Kylo’s ass.

“Uhhuhhh.” You’re no help really, but the way your face is so fucked out does the job enough to make Kylo turn his face and regard Flip with big brown eyes.

“Harder.” He pleads, and Flip smirks, leans down and kisses Kylo gently on the lips before smacking the back of his thighs loud enough for the noise the ricochet down the stairs. “Flip please, please I’ll fucking do anything, please – harder, faster, fuck it’s so _good_.”

Flip adjusts his angle just a bit and Kylo nearly collapses flat on his stomach, tears welling up in his eyes to match the salty mix on your cheeks, and he knows he’s found Kylo’s prostate. Once Flip’s found it, he doesn’t dare let up on it, dragging the full length of his cock over and over it as hard and fast as he can, his own muscles tensing up, his stomach fluttering and flexing from wanting to come. Flip gives you a look, and even through your glazed cloudly vision you know what it means.

“Eyes on me baby.” You mumble, caressing and rubbing Kylo’s chest and stomach with your nearly pleasure-numb hands, “Come in me, my pussy’s not full yet, pleasepleaseplease.”

“Fuck!” Kylo shouts, as Flip rails into him hard, as he rails into you, until you’re grinning with satisfaction, your brain sizzling like Pepsi-Cola, another hot load being forced into your already overflowing cunt.

Flip pulls out gently, and Kylo pulls out of you with as much effort as he can manage, his cock still coming and oozing thick hot white ropes onto your thigh. Come is already leaking and dripping out of your cunt but Flip only pushes it back in with his cock, assuming Kylo’s position above you and thrusting into you just long enough for him to come in your pussy too. He knows your body is sore and overwhelmed, he knows you’re fucked out of your mind, so he’s soft-spoken and gentle with you.

“Let me see.” His voice is a deep caress on your mind, and even though he sounds a million miles away from the waves of pleasure that sweep through you, you hear them when he tells you, “Legs open, ketsl.”

“Hi Philly.” You beam, your body so loose and limp and numb from pleasure that your legs fall open easily, only moaning a little bit when Flip pulls out and admires the creampie that he and Kylo left behind. He knows that Kylo did most of the work, but the night was still young, and Flip had more surprises in his little brown bag.

“Hi precious.” Flip watches the come ooze out of you, smiling at you and rubbing your thigh soothingly, feeling how it trembles under his touch. He turns to Kylo, who is trying to get his breath back from the fucking Flip gave him, and he hums out a warm laugh. “You did good, Kylo. I think you deserve another present.”

“There’s more?” Kylo’s eyes open wide, anticipation eager across his face.

Flip rummages around in the brown paper bag for the second purchase and surprise of the night, a vibrating plug that he tosses to Kylo. Even with a sex-addled brain, Kylo’s reflexes are sharp, and he catches the plug easily. You grin, you knowing slutty bunny rabbit you, and Kylo can feel his cock twitching _again,_ impossibly horny, especially when Flip licks his lips and says,

“Oh, loverboy, we’re only just getting started.”


End file.
